Moments of Reflection
by DarthBirdie
Summary: Moments in which characters reflect.
1. Default Chapter

Moments of Reflection  
  
  
Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo is owned by AIC/Pioneer, and since I own   
them it's alright for me to... wait, I don't own Pioneer or AIC. Shimata.   
  
  
Azaka sighed inwardly-- as sighing outwardly did not come nearly  
so naturally as one might think to a log. He had been on this  
backwater planet for an entire year now. He missed Jurai and the  
palace. He especially missed the palace. It was not that he did not  
like Earth. No indeed, there had been so many beautiful days here,   
and quite a few good times as well. It was just... in the palace, moss   
hadn't grown on him.  
  
  
Washu sat on her floating cushion, apparently staring at the array of   
monitors in front of her. She was indeed looking at them, which was  
entirely justifiable if you were the world's greatest scientific genius.   
The majority of her concentration however was somewhere else entirely.   
  
Washu's line of thought had started at the present time and had begun   
accelerating backwards. She thought of her imprisonment, the man who   
had caused it, and the man he had used to be.  
  
Kagato would never have succeeded in capturing Washu and her  
daughter if Washu had not trusted him. She had trusted him. He had had   
such an honest face. No, if she were to actually put 'honesty' into the   
description she realized that in all 'honesty' she had found his face   
very attractive... and well, the rest of him was pretty good looking too.   
  
"Well Washu, you got all stupid over a guy. Join the mortal races."   
She turned around, surveying many of her latest creations and   
laboratory gadgets. "Although I have to say, when you're good,   
you're *very* good."   
  
  
  
D3 stood at the side of Her Exaltedness. He was as much in awe of  
her as he had been the very first time he had beheld her. He had   
however, overcome the usual side effects of that awe. He had even  
gained the power to try to understand her motives, and occasionally   
question-- within his own mind--a few of her actions.  
  
Of course others in her service were also beggining to question her.  
Mostly due to the sheer cliche-ness of the champion 'Z'. However,  
D3 was ahead of them in their efforts and knew how to prevent these   
questions from turning into insubordination. He now knew the reason   
why he had been given the name 'D3'. The Lady had known he must   
surely question the need for such a sad title. It had all been a part   
of her plan, and it had been the instruction needed for the task   
he was now expected to carry out. At least, he thought that was what   
it meant...  
  
  
Author's Notes: First off, thanks to Lesell Charis, proofer and friend  
extraordinare. She helped me make this thing flow, and that's not always   
an easy thing to do to my writing. Lesell's good when she's good "But   
when she's bad she's better ^_~"   
  
Any feedback you have for me will be gladly accepted at   
firebird1919@attbi.com . It's somewhat possible that another part featuring   
other characters will be added at a later date. Make sure to tell me if   
you'd like to see that happen.  
  
Thanks for reading, peace all. 


	2. More Moments

Disclaimer: Tenchi aint mine! Aint none of the characters mine  
either! The story, for what it is, is mine.   
  
  
Moments of Reflection part 2  
  
Almost there.... just one more, and.... There. He'd  
done it now. Katsuhito looked on with pride at his  
completed card castle. Oh, sure, *some* people would  
say this wasn't any kind of accomplishment,Yeah, Dad,  
I *know* what you think about my hobbies...  
  
He knew better though. He always knew better... as far   
as anyone at the Masaki household could tell. He   
chuckled. It was good to be the old, mysterious man.   
It kept people from asking all the really annoying   
questions. "Seven hundred years of not hearing 'What  
do you think you're doing with you life?' and  
feel as stressed, you will not."  
  
  
  
Amagasaki hadn't seen much of Tenchi lately, though  
they used to always play together as kids. People  
grow apart, an old saying and so true. He realized  
that you really never could know someone. Who'd  
have thought that Tenchi, who all the adults thought  
was so responsible and sweet would be the kind of  
bastard that would punch out his best friend just  
because of a little teasing? And what was up with   
that new attitude, thinking he was just the shit  
as far as girls were concerned and acting like he  
could take on superman in a sword fight? Psh, yeah  
right. Man, what a moron. Amagasaki chuckled to  
himself the whole walk home as he pictured Tenchi  
failing to hit on girls and getting his butt kicked  
by super space villains.  
  
  
  
They weren't going to get the message. She'd tried so  
hard, but in the end, they were just as foolish and  
helpless as the rest of their kind. It wasn't for her   
lack of trying that they would be destroyed along with  
this backwater planet and those that inhabited it.  
How many more carrots could she have possibly eaten  
to prove to them the danger? They were coming and  
there was nothing left to do but leave them to   
their doom.  
  
Ryo Ohki sighed. It would be hard to leave Ryoko  
behind. The woman had never understood Ryo Ohki,  
or even really appreciated her, but the cabbit  
had grown accustomed to her. She might even miss  
Sasami, though the girl's incessant petting was  
the ultimate in condescension. Ah well, she'd just  
have to blast a few extra sentient carrots for the  
princess of Jurai. It was fun to see them splat  
in any case.  
  
So long and shove those carrots up your [censored]  
  
  
  
  
Author's notes: First off, I need to thank Rowsdower for   
letting me use his sentient carrot idea.  
I also want to thank Lita Eagle for looking the story over for me.   
Any comments or whatever on the fic can be thrown at   
firebird1919@attbi.com 


End file.
